Anastaseos, the Unknown
by The German City
Summary: Just some stories about my OC, Anastaseos. A threeshot that contains "The Fall of Olympus," "Resurrection," and "Epiphany." Stories that were once oneshots.
1. The Fall of Olympus

_**How the reign of the Olympian gods came to an end, via one who was never mentioned in the ancient stories save for a nameless mention in the tale of his mother and how his sister came to be.**_

Anastaseos, god of science and technology, breathed in the cool mountain air of Mount Olympus and revelled in his victory.

At long last, his father had been defeated and he was now the new king, free to bring in a new era like his father and grandfather before him. They too, like him, had their rises to power predicted in prophecy, but their reigns had been short, brief, but Anastaseos would make sure that HIS reign lasted far longer and greater than theirs ever did. A great reign Anastaseos imagined that he would have. One filled with advancement and the pursuit of knowledge for all of humanity. One that had vast sprawling metropolises, Exquisite foods that were both delicious and safe to eat, and transportation with an immense amount of speed. But for that to happen, first Rome had to fall and be replaced.

Anastaseos remembered his mother holding him close in the vast darkness of oblivion and her whispered pleas to him to escape that place of cold nothingness and exact vengeance on his father for betraying her. Yes, Zeus had made a fatal mistake when he had lain with Metis.

Indeed, Anastaseos was the full-blooded brother of Athena, the wisdom goddess, and the one the Earth Mother had predicted would be more powerful than his father and usurp him from his position.

Usurp Anastaseos had done. He had fought many hard fights with the Olympian gods, but in the end, their struggling had been for naught, and Anastaseos had placed nearly every immortal in their place once he was done with them, after all, as he had said once he had bore witness to the effect of the petty squabbles the gods had on the mortal world: _There need be only one god_!

But the keyword there had been _nearly_. Only one other god, Hades his name was, had survived the wrath of Anastaseos. Whilst all the other gods had been sent to oblivion, as was most appropriate, the eldest son of the Titan Lord had somehow escaped this fate.

This brought Anastaseos to the matter of religion, but he was not worried, for Christianity had been chosen as his religious sect. It was perfect, as it would establish him as the divine savior and his uncle as his antithesis.

All this would take much time, but Anastaseos could wait. He had waited for his chance to escape from oblivion, he had waited for his chance to overthrow the gods, and he could wait for his new age to be realized.

Anastaseos turned toward the main temple on Olympus and merely smirked. First, he had some redecorating to do here.

**Seriously, did NO ONE else think about this besides me? Uranus and Kronos both tried to prevent their falls and failed miserably, so it only makes sense that Zeus would fail horribly as well. I took the idea of the usurping son from the myth of Zeus and Metis (You know, Athena's mother? Go read it if you have the time.) so I could have a solid background for my character, Anastaseos, which means "Resurrection" in greek.**


	2. Resurrection

_**The next king, after escaping from the cold Hell known only as oblivion. Prequel to The Fall of Olympus.**_

The god gasped as he breathed in his first breath of actual air. He had spent so long in the infinite cold darkness of oblivion that the concepts of warmth and light were completely alien to him.

He opened his eyes and then widened them in surprise, this place was completely different from oblivion. Was this the world he was supposed to have been born into?

The solid form beneath his feet had green-colored spikes growing from it that slightly tickled when he moved his hand across them. _grass_ he remembered his mother had called the spikes. He looked up and saw a vast expanse of blue, _The sky_, his mother had called it, _your father's domain_.

His father huh? The very same father who had cursed him to be born in that freezing black endless Hell? _The very same one_. That god had been the cause of every misery in his life, Hades, he didn't even have a _name_! Him, the future king! Another reason to hate his father. He gritted his teeth with suppressed rage, then calmed down.

He closed his eyes and went through every single lesson his mother had taught him about the mortal world, where he should have been born. He remembered the names of all the gods, both major and minor, he remembered everything about mortals and their creation, and he remembered the prophecy that predicted the usurping of his father by his rise to power.

The prophecy... he opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings, he was in a field close to the shore. If he wanted to rule over mortals, he would need a name. What would be a fitting name for him? He thought through the long list of Greek words in his head, he would need one that best described his resurrection.

Resurrection... Anastaseos hmm? Yes, that would be a fine name for him.

He opened his eyes and stood on his feet. "Time to start making some plans," he thought aloud as he wandered off.

**I don't think I'll be doing disclaimers on my Anastaseos stories because technically, the Olympian gods don't belong to anyone, right?**


	3. Epiphany

_**Anastaseos learns about the changes the world has gone through in the time between his mother's death and the time he is in now, and begins to believe that it would be better if ALL the gods fell. Set between Resurrection and The Fall of Olympus.**_

Anastaseos glared at the assorted gods before him. They had changed much from what his mother had told him about them. Zeus was now Jupiter, and Hera was Juno and so on and so forth. The world had also changed. An empire called Rome was ruled over by these gods, an empire so different from Greece, that it had changed the gods themselves. And the Roman gods were all quite hostile towards the Greek god, who had never been around when Rome came to power.

Rome, in Anastaseos's eyes, it was an ugly nation, full of bloodthirsty barbarians who thrived on the chaos of war. The worst part about it was that they had dishonored Greek culture, turning his fierce sister, Athena, into the docile Minerva. He glared at said goddess in distaste, who only shied away from him.

Anastaseos noticed that Jupiter was raising his hand towards him, predictably about to shoot a lightning bolt at him. Jupiter fired the bolt and Anastaseos merely swatted the bolt away like an annoying pest. His father had been bad as Zeus, and he was also bad as Jupiter. What more was the atrocities that he had both heard and witnessed the gods commit upon humanity. His relatives were such selfish beings, not caring what disasters happened, so long as they got what they wanted in the end.

These gods needed to be punished, sent somewhere where they would never harm anyone ever again. This reminded Anastaseos about a certain religion he had learned about during his time in the mortal world. He didn't particularly care about all the details, just one aspect that pleased him the most; the belief in only one god.

At that moment, Anastaseos came to a sudden realization, all the gods of Olympus needed to vanish, and the reason for that was clear; "_There need be only one god!_" Anastaseos declared.


End file.
